Cousine Megumi
by Ran3
Summary: Isabelle stirbt an einer schlimmen Krankheit. Allerdings wird sie in der Welt von Ranma 1/2 als Cousine Megumi wiedergeboren...


Einführung  
  
Die Rechte Liegen bei Rumiko Takahashi, Die Charaktere sind aus dem Manga  
und den Animes von Ranma ½.  
Das ist mein Erster Fanfic. Bitte bitte Reviewd!  
So, und jetzt genug geredet! Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
Teil 1 - Cousine Megumi  
  
"Diener!" ruft Isabelle in einer unmöglichen Lautstärke durchs ganze Haus. "Was wünschen Sie, Fräulein Isabelle?" "Meine Ranma ½ Mangas bitte!" "Bitte sehr Madame! Wenn Sie noch etwas wünschen, rufen Sie einfach." Mit diesen Worten schließt Isabelles Diener für alles die Türen. Während sie es sich gemütlich in den Kissen zurecht macht denkt sie: "So was bödes! Warum muss ausgerechnet ich krank sein?"  
  
Isabelle von Berghofen ist das verwöhnte Kind reicher Eltern. Sie hat lange braune Haare, grüne Augen, ist 13 Jahre alt und hat immer leicht gerötete Wangen. Alles in Allem ist sie sehr hübsch. Aber trotzdem findet sie dank ihrer Arroganten und Impertinenten Art keine Freunde. Seid einigen Wochen ist sie schwerkrank, und muss deswegen das Bett hüten.  
  
"Isabelle? Der Doktor ist da." Isabelles Mutter steckt vorsichtig den Kopf zwischen die Tür. "Er soll reinkommen!" ruft Isabelle in ihrem gewohnt schnippischen Ton. "Hallo Isabelle? Wie geht es dir heute?" Fragt der Artzt mit besorgter Miene. "Ich werde dich mal untersuchen." Er holt sein Stetoskop heraus und horcht damit ihren Rückan ab. Danach schaut er ihr noch in Hals und Ohren. Mit ernster Miene geht er langsam auf Frau von Berghofen zu. "Wie geht es Isabelle?" fragt diese mit besorgtem Blick. "Um ehrlich zu sein, überhaubt nicht gut. Sie wird in den nächsten Tagen sterben." Mit einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen wirft sich Frau von Berghofen auf den Boden. "Nein, dass kann nicht wahr sein!" Schreit sie mit Tränenverschmiertem Gesicht. "Oh doch, ich fürchte, das ist es. Sagen Sie ihr es nicht, sonst macht sie sich zu viele Sorgen, und kann ihre Letzten Tage nicht mehr richtig genießen."  
  
"Isabelle van Berghofen, sie war eine gute Schülerin, eine ^räusper^ nette und freundliche Tochter, und ein großer Ranma ½ Fan. Möge sie in den Himmel kommen, und dort den Himmlischen Frieden erleben." Nach dieser kurzen Ansprache den Pfarrers herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen auf dem Friedhof, dass nur ab und zu von Frau und Herrn von Berghofens Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. "Oh Bernhard, sie wird nie wieder zu uns zurückkehren!" heulte Frau von Berghofen und warf sich ihrem Mann in die Arme. "Angelika, mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen! Im Himmel wird sie es sicherlich gut haben. Gott wird sie beschützen, und sie wird ihre Großeltern wiedersehen!" Herr und Frau von Berghofen waren sehr Christliche Leute. Was sie allerdings nicht ahnen konnten war, dass Isabelle keineswegs im Himmel war.  
  
"Meine Güte, wie lange muss man hier denn noch anstehen?" Dachte Isabelle verärgert und fuhr sich energisch mit den Händen durch die Haare. "Wo bin ich hier überhaubt?" Als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hätten, kam eine Gruppe von Engeln. Sie waren wunderschön an zu sehen. In ihren Haaren steckten herrliche weiße Federn. Sie hatten Eine Art Bikini aus Federn an. Plötzlich sagte eine von ihnen: "Hallo Isabelle! Ich bin Nafina. Komm mit uns!" Mit diesen Worten griffen zwei Engel unter ihre Arme, und flogen mit ihr angeführt von Nafina durch den großen Himmel. Vorbei an wunderschönen weißen Wolkenlandschaften, vorbei an Himmelsstädten, so schön wie der Himmlische Frieden. Isabelle genoss den Flug, doch leider war er nur kurz. Nafina landete auf einer besonders schönen Wolke, die die form einer Taube hatte. Die Engel setzten Isabelle ab, und eine von ihnen meinte: "Der allmächtige möchte dich sprechen, er sitzt dahinten auf dem Stuhl." Verwundert ging Isabelle auf den besagten Stuhl zu. Kurz davor blieb sie stehen, um sich noch mal nach Nafina und den Anderen umzuschauen - och sie waren verschwunden. Mit gemischten Gefühlen und zittrigen Knien ging sie langsam um den Stuhl herum. Drauf saß ein freundlich dreinblickender alter Mann mit Brille. Er trug einen Kimono, Getas, und einen komischen Hut.. Isabelle wunderte sich etwas über seine Kleidung. "Ah, du musst Isabelle sein. Setz dich!" Wie aus dem nichts erschien ein weißer Stuhl, auf dem sie Isabelle zögernd niederließ. "Bin, Bin ich tot?" fragte sie zögernd. "Ja." "Aber was mache ich hier, bei ihnen?" "Weißt du, du hattest ein trauriges Leben, deine Mutter hatte nach dir 3 Fehlgeburten, dein Vater starb, als du 7 Jahre alt warst, und jetzt hattest du eine schwere Krankheit. Ich möchte dir ein besseres Leben schenken. Wo und wie möchtest du gerne leben? Vielleicht als Prinzessin im Mittelalter, als Forscherin, als glückliche Mutter 3er Kinder?" "Wissen Sie, ich weiß nicht ...Kennen Sie Ranma ½?" "Du meinst den Manga von Rumiko Takahashi? Natürlich! Wer kennt das nicht?" "Wissen Sie, wenn es geht, würde ich gerne in der Welt von Ranma und seinen Freunden leben. Ginge das?" Mit einem Mal war Isabelle nicht mehr das zickige Einzelkind, sie war sehr nett und höflich. Ja, sogar fast liebenswürdig. "Natürlich würde das gehen! Möchtest du vielleicht älter sein?" "Ja, ich wäre gerne 16 und ich möchte Megumi heißen." "Okay Megumi, in wenigen Augenblicken wirst du in Ranmas Welt sein!" Plötzlich wurde Megumi schwarz vor Augen. Sie geriet in eine Art Tornardo aus Farben, Licht und Energie. Mit einem Höchst unsanften Aufprall kommt sie auf dem Boden auf. "Himmel, wo bin ich hier gelandet?" Sie sitzt mitten auf dem Bürgersteig auf einer der Haubtverkehrsstraßen in Tokio. Megumi schaut sich um. Die Wolkenkratzer erstrecken sich auf beiden Seiten der Straße, als wollten sie den Himmel berühren. Der Himmel... "Bin ich jetzt wiedergeboren oder so was?" Da die meißten Menschen überhaubt keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen und einfach über sie hinwegtrampeln steht sie auf. "Ranma wohnt in Nerima, also muss ich schleunigst eine U-Bahn haltestelle finden, von der aus ich nach Nerima fahren kann." Überlegte sie. Megumi schlendert die Straßen entlang, bis sie vor einem Schaufenster stehen bleibt. Sie erkennt sich fast selbst nicht mehr. Sie hat ein Obertei und eine ¾ Hose an, wie Shampoo es oft trägt. Außerdem sind ihre Haare zu einer Art Dutt mit zwei Stäben nach oben gesteckt. Komischerweise hat sie einen Pony, und an den Seiten hängen jeweils eine Lange Strähne heraus. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie nicht schlecht aus sah. Erst dann bemerkte sie die Anziehsachen, die im Schaufenster ausgestellt waren. "Hey, das sieht echt chick aus! Nur leider habe ich kein Geld!" Traurig machte sie sich auf den weg, eine U-Bahn Haltestelle zu suchen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie den Laternenpfahl nicht bemerkte. RUMMMMMS machte es, und auf megumis Kopf thronte eine eierige Beule. Vorsichtig betastete sie den Tennisball großen Hügel. "Komisch, ich dachte immer, solche Beulen würde es gar nicht geben... na ja, in der Welt von Ranma ½ ist halt alles ein bisschen komisch.." Dachte sie. "Megumi! Wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben dich alle so vermisst!" "Wer bist du denn?" "Erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Ich bin deine Cousine, ich heiße Kasumi Tendo, und das ist meine Schwester Akane." Freudig umarmte Akane Megumi, die stotternd einen Satz zustande brachte: "J.. ja, natürlich... wie konnte ich euch nur vergessen! Ich war grade auf dem Weg zu euch." "Ach Megumi, wir haben uns so vieles zu erzählen! Wo warst du die letzten Monate?" Akane nahm megumi beim Arm und zog sie auf eine Rolltreppe, die zu einer U-Bahnstation führte. "Ich, äh, ich.." begann Megumi stotternd. "Ich war auf Trainingsreise." Mit einem Mal bemerkte Megumi, dass sie irgendwie stärker war. "Das muss wohl an dieser Welt liegen, hier können alle Karate, und ich kann es dann ja wohl auch.." Um das zu überprüfen schlug sie mit aller Kraft in einen Laternenpfahl, der dadurch umknickte. "Wow, ich bin tatsächlich so stark!" "Komm, wir fahren erst mal nach Hause, und dann feiern wir ein großes Fest!" sagt Kasumi. "Paps wird wahrscheinlich wieder vor Freude in Tränen ausbrechen.!" Kichert Akane. Bei diesem Gedanken fangen die 3 an zu lachen. So steigen sie in die überfüllte U-Bahn ein, und quetschen sich eng an einander. Nach einer Viertelstunde gehen die Türen auf. [Nerima] steht auf dem Stationsschild. "Wir müssen raus!" stellt Akane fest. Die 3 steigen aus der Bahn aus und fahren mit der Rolltreppe nach oben. Dort angekommen stehen sie direkt vor dem Haus der Tendos. Akane klingelt. Ding Dong! Mr. Tendo öffnet die Tür. "Hi Paps, wir sind wieder da!" ruft Akane und fällt ihrem Vater um den Hals. "Schau mal, wen wir in der Stadt gefunden haben!" sagt kaumi. "Megumi! ^heul^ Endlich bist du wieder da!" Soun rennt auf Megumi zu und drückt sie so fest an sich, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekommt. "Nun kommt doch alle erst mal rein, wir machen ein großes Fest!" mit diesen Worten maschiert Kasumi an dem Heulenden Soun vorbei in die Küche. "Akane, wer ist das?" fragen Ranma und Genma fast gleichzeitig. "Das ist Megumi, unsere Cousine. Für 20.000 Yen kannst du Fotos von ihr kaufen." Nabiki denkt natürlich mal wieder nur ans Geschäft. "Hi Meguni, Ich bin Ranma Saotome, und das ist mein vertrottelter Vater Genma." Stellt Ranma sich und seinen Vater vor. "Hi! Schön, euch kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Essen ist fertig!" ruft Kasumi eine Stunde später aus der Küche. Sofort stürmen alle herbei und setzen sich an den Tisch. "Mmhh, das sieht ja köstlich aus, Kasumi!" lobt Dr. Tofu, der zum Essen vorbeigekommen ist. Kasumi hatte sushi mit reis gemacht. Dazu servierte sie eine menge köstlicher soßen. Nach dem Essen sagte Akane zu Megumi: "hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Trainingskampf?" "Ja, sehr gerne!" antwortet Megumi freudestrahlend. "Ich komme mit! Das will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!" ruft Ranma dazwischen. Und so machen sich die 3 auf zum Familiendojo der Tendos. Akane und Megumi haben bereits ihre Kampfanzüge an und stehen sich in Kampfstellung gegenüber. Ranma sitzt am Rand. Er gibt das Zeichen, und der Kampf beginnt. Zuerst stehen sie sich nur gegenüber, dann greift Akane Megumi an, die ihren Tritten geschickt ausweicht. Megumi macht eine Rolle vorwärts direkt zwischen Akanes Beinen durch. Dann greift sie Akane von hinten an. Das ganze geschieht so schnell, dass Akane sich nicht wehren kann, und 2-3 Meter nach hinten segelt. Doch gleich steht sie wieder auf, macht einen handstand, Packt Megumi mit den Beinen um die Hüfte und wirft sie im hohen Bogen durch den Dojo. Megumi steht langsam auf und sagt: "Du hast gewonnen. Du bist einfach stärker als ich." Die beiden geben sich die Hände. "Wollen wir gemeinsam baden gehen?" fragt Akane. "Ja, sehr gerne." Antwortet Megumi. Verschwitzt gehen die beiden ins Haus. "Ihr könnt leider nicht Baden gehen, die Leitungen sind geplatzt." Bemerkt Kasumi. "Dann müssen wir wohl ins öffentliche Bad gehen. " meint Akane.  
  
Wenig später sind die beiden auf dem Weg ins Schwimmbad. Ranma ist mitgekommen, um eine neue Seife auszuprobieren, die Shampoo ihm geschenkt hatte. Sie sollte ihn dauerhaft in einen Jungen verwandeln. Im Badehaus angekommen geht Akane zur Rezeption und sagt: "Zwei Frauen und ein Mann, bitte." Die angestellte überreicht ihr 3 Schlüssel, einen blauen und 2 rote. Den blauen gibt sie Ranma, und die beiden roten behält sie selber. "Bis später, Ranma!" rufen Akane und Megumi, und schon sind sie in der Frauenumkleide verschwunden.  
  
"Na mal schauen, ob das mit der Seife auch wirklich funktioniert.." denkt Ranma und Seift sich ein. Dass springt er ins kalte Wasser und... er wird zum Mädchen! "Nein, es funktioniert nicht! So ein Pech!" ärgert er, bzw. sie sich. Danach springt sie wieder ins heiße wasser und kommt prustend an die Oberfläche. Ranma ist immer noch ein Mädchen. "Das gibt's doch nicht! Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln!" denkt ranma entsetzt. Die Männer rundherum starren den weiblichen Ranma an. Schnell springt sie über die Trennwand und landet genau zwischen Akane und Megumi. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln! Shampoo hat mir eine falsche Seife gegeben, ich muss morgen sofort zu ihr.!" Ranma schreit beinahe fast. "Aber Ranma, das ist ja schrecklich!" meint Akane. "Ich bleibe solange bei euch im Becken."  
  
Sooo, das wars erst mal! Und? Wie hats euch gefallen? Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu langweilig.  
  
Bis baald! 


End file.
